In Contrast
by Lyricoe
Summary: A simple trip to the newly-opened amusement park. What could possibly go wrong... or right? HoutaEru, One-shot.


_We wouldn't want this fandom dying now, would we?_

...

I felt warm.

I opened my eyes to fully embrace the blinding light and radiant energy being emitted by the demonic, glowing ball of light through the large, _very_ large window with an intricate design.

 _Weird._

I looked around in order to absorb my surroundings even further and to my surprise and mine alone, I was standing.

 _Did I sleep standing up?_

I noticed that the window was made of stone and painted with beige. I also noticed that the walls were made of the same material and of the same colour. Exception being that it had very vague drawings or paintings my eyes can't really focus on.

A few seconds passed and my brain seemed to work better, albeit still not in the best shape.

I looked at both my sides and noticed the rows of fixated benches. I also recognized a few people sitting on them but most of them were unfamiliar faces.

Moments later and my brain can now register everything to its full extent.

 _Where am I?_

I looked around once again and recognized the statues of saints lined up on each side of the building.

Panic crept into my whole body as I also recognized the sacred altar in front of me.

 _Hey, don't tell me I'm..._

I patted my body and looked down. I was wearing a white tux over a white button up polo accompanied by _smooth_ as silk slacks and a pair of elegant black shoes. I would've been proud of myself to afford something like this if only I didn't recognize the dire situation I was in.

 _Why is this happening..?_

Is the last thought that crossed my mind before I felt dizzy and my eyes went blurry. The last thing I made out was holding a very beautiful woman in a long, elegant gown that complemented her _snow_ white skin.

Then I found myself in front of the altar.

"Do you... Ore... -tarou... accept... lawfu... wed... wife?" I barely heard the priest say. I didn't know what to do nor what to say. I couldn't even move a single muscle in my body, which does not exclude my mouth.

And before I knew it, my mouth opened on its own accord and said:

"I do."

 _Wait, no! What is happening?_ ** _Why_** _is this happening?_ Second by second, my frustration built up as to not being able to know what on earth is happening right now. I felt my energy reserves being drained as I got more and more agitated. _Very,_ ** _very_** _unlike me._

The priest opened his mouth once again.

"Do you... -nda... -ru... accept... wedded... husband?" I furrowed my eyebrows as I was not able to hear the name clearly. Then I realized that I could just look at the gorgeous woman beside me instead.

Feeling utterly stupid, I turned my head to my side to find myself shocked. _Bewildered_ even.

My emerald eyes were now wide open and my mouth was completely agape. I felt every hair on my body stand up. Beads of sweat rolled down my face as blood rushed to my cheeks, my ears and my entire head.

There, staring right back at me, with a graciously beautiful smile is an angel with no wings, snow white skin, jet black hair, and gorgeous pools of amethyst.

...

I woke up with a cold sweat, wide open puffed up eyes, beet red cheeks and a morning glory. I sat up panting heavily as i let a small groan escape my lips. I thought of the dream once more and felt my cheeks flush.

I shook my head as furious as I could to drive my thoughts away.

 _T_ _his is very unlike me._

I mean, what happened to the energy conserving Oreki Houtarou just a few months ago?

I looked at my alarm clock and realized I've woken up merely 10 minutes early. At this point, I can't even remember why I had set my alarm to 7 AM even though I usually sleep until noon on weekends.

 _That's right! Weekends! Days to fully recharge my body battery._

I lied down again with intentions of going back to the sweet, _sweet_ caress of deep slumber.

Needless to say, that plan failed.

A few minutes have passed and I heard my alarm going off. I sat up once more, turned it off, and let out an exasperated sigh. That damned dream was still haunting me and is disturbing my weekend sleep time.

I stood up and stretched my sore limbs. I pulled the door open and went down straight to the kitchen. Much to the obviously feigned surprise of my ever so kind and lovely sister.

"Houtarou? You're up way too early. Are you fine? Sick? Should I call the doc-" I interrupted her with a spoon to the head. I threw it lightly of course. Throwing it hard is like buying your own ticket to hell.

"Cut it out, sis. Is it really that strange?" I scowled at her face that now sported an ever mischievous grin. One that symbolizes a morning that would be a waste of my time and energy.

"Slept tucked and nice? Couldn't sleep? Had a bad or good dream?" She bombarded me with questions I would be forced to answer anyway.

"None of it." I tried my hardest to sound monotonous, which I successfully did, but the small _\- very small_ \- tint of pink my cheeks took on didn't go unnoticed to her.

 _Damn you cheeks._

"No? Hahah! Does my pathetic little brother think that he can fool his omniscient older sister? Think again!" The room was soon filled with her loud and boisterous laughter.

Well, this morning could be worse and I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of it so I left the kitchen as fast as I can.

"Houtarou! Where are you going?! Come back here!" She called out to me as I went to the living room.

"I will, once breakfast's on the table." I spoke casually as to let her know I'm not interested with her little games.

I sat down on the sofa and looked for a comfortable spot. I switched the on the TV just to mindlessly stare at it. I didn't even realize I was looking at some crappy soap opera which I don't really like.

 _I'm missing something._

The day was already pretty tiring and it was just 7:30 in the morning. Something didn't sit right with me. It felt like I'm missing something. I shrugged and switched channels, lying down without a care in the world.

"Houtarou! I am not going to spoon feed you. So get your ass here and eat! You'd be late for your date!"

Ah. Yes. I now remember that I agreed to accompany Chitanda and co. to the amusement park which is definitely not a date.

I got up and trotted my way back to the dining room. "It's not a date." I told my feasting sister nonchalantly as I sat myself onto a chair.

"Suuurreee... The two of you going to an amusement park for no reason at all is not a date."

"It's not the 'two of us'. Ibara and Satoshi's there too, dolt."

"Then it's a double date!"

I rolled my eyes and put my hands up, a sign of defeat and submission. Trying to argue with this woman would cause collateral damage to my vigor supply anyway.

"Anyway, they'd be here any minute now so If I were you, I'd hurry up and take a long and nice bath." She spoke with her voice full of glee. It was full of glee to a degree where it was just plain suspicious.

I heaved a sigh and chomped down the bacon and eggs before sipping the miso soup in one go.

 _Very unlike me._

I went upstairs, straight to the bathroom, and took a nice, long shower.

Way _too_ long.

I was so relaxed I didn't even hear the doorbell ringing, signalling the arrival of my vivacious companions.

I slowly got out of the tub as to cherish the soothing feeling of water running down my skin. I draped a towel around my waist and went out of the bathroom.

I lazily walked down the hall to my own room just to be surprised at a rather confusing sight as I opened the door.

A girl was in my room who appeared to be looking for something. She seemed to be in a rush too. Maybe she doesn't want me to catch her in my room.

 _That is a bit too late now to say the least._

"Oi, Chitanda." I called out to her with I assume, a rather displeased look on my face.

She whipped around to face me and smiled. "Oh, good morning Oreki-san. I wa-" She stopped for a few seconds to look at me. Every passing moment and her face grew brighter and brighter. I gave her a questioning glance as I slowly looked at myself.

 _Oh_.

I realized that I was still half-naked with few rolls of water trickling down my body onto the floor. I also felt my cheeks become a bit warmer.

 _Very unlike me._

She then turned her head down rather quickly I would have thought she broke her neck, and stuttered an apology.

"I-I'm s-sorry O- Oreki-san! I didn't mean t-to intrude! Please excuse me!" She dashed past me as I stood there dumbly.

I sighed once again and entered my own room, closing the door behind me.

I walked across the room and slid open the closet. I took out a simple yet comfortable looking white T-shirt and a pair of fit dark jeans, put them on along with a pair of white-green sneakers. I looked at myself on the mirror and decided that I looked way too plain.

 _Very unlike me._

So I took out and put on a dark-deep green checkered, short sleeve polo. And for the finishing touch, tied my trusty watch on my wrist of course.

I went down the stairs to see everybody there except for my scheming sister. They turned to look at me which gave me a better glimpse at what they were wearing.

Ibara donned on a white blouse on top of a knee-length, pink skirt and pink sandals. She also has her light-pink jacket wrapped around her waist.

Satoshi wore a simple pale-orange, button down shirt along with grey pants and brown sneakers. And also, he has sunglasses on top of his head for a _fashionable_ look

And then there was Chitanda. She put on a strapless, lavender dress along with plain sandals. She also had a purple handbag and a boater hat with lavender lace.

She also sported a red face and nervous fidgeting.

"Yo, Houtarou!" Satoshi waved at me with a big grin on his mocking face. "You sure took your time dressing up huh? I'd dare say you even looked forward to this. So unlike you!" My mouth twitched in annoyance as I told him to shut up. I didn't have to be reminded how weird I was being this morning.

"It's true though, Oreki." Ibara decided to jump on train 'Bug the hell out of Houtarou'. "You would never even accept an invitation like this if it wasn't Chii-chan inviting you."

Deciding not to waste my precious energy entertaining these two, I just glared at them as they snickered to themselves. _It's just 8 in the morning and I'm already tired._

I glanced at our other companion and saw that she still had a flustered face and wass shuffling her feet uncomfortably. I sighed to myself and spoke up. _Very unlike me._

"Hey Chitanda?" I watched her as her face perked up when she heard her name. She looked at me and I caught her gaze which made her a shade redder. My questioning look gave her a hint.

"I'm fine. Shall we go t-then?" She closed her purple eyes and and offered an akwardly nervous smile which emphasized her adorable face.

I shook my head gently as memories of the dream resurfaced to my brain. The thought still made me a tad bit redder though.

"S-sure let's go then." I stuttered, to everyone's surprise.

 _Damn you dream._

The other two watched the strange exchange and shrugged to themselves as they went out of the door.

As I was about to go, Chitanda bowed her head politely. "Please forgive me Oreki-san! I didn't mean to go to your room earlier. It's just that Tomoe-neesan asked me to get a red pillow from your room and I wasn't able to find it."

I let out a sigh for the umpteenth time this morning.

"You don't have to apologize. I pretty much knew she was behind that." She tilted her head to the side and I know I've piqued her curiosity.

 _Wrong move Houtarou._

I swallowed and said: "You see, there are no red pillows in my room. I think she just wanted me to catch you in there." At that, her deep amethyst eyes shimmered inquisitively.

 _Wrong move after wrong move, Houtarou._

"But why would she do that? Did she want to embarrass me? Or you? I'm curious!"

I honestly wanted to smack myself there and there. I was practixally digging my own grave.

"I have a theory. But I'd only tell you by the end of the day." She looked a bit disappointed but relented nonetheless.

 _This is going to be a long day._

...

The trip to the amusement park was excruciatingly exhausting.

I mean, it was on the other side of the city and they decided that going there on _foot_ is much more _memorable_ and _fun_ rather than hitching a ride. It took us almost 2 hours to get here and I was _so_ tempted to abandon them and fetch a cab home.

On the bright side, it was very amusing to watch Chitanda go curious mode at almost everything she saw. It's funny how a rich heiress has never been to this side of the city. Heck, she hasn't even experienced going to an amusement park all her life. That's why she quickly jumped on the opportunity when she heard of the newly opened park from our very own ' _human database'._

 _Much to my despair._

Hence, our trip here. And so, here we are, in front of the massive gates of the new amusement park seemingly overflowing with excited and jubilant children, teens, and adults alike. Just looking at it and I could already feel my already drained energy stock bleed even more.

 _How nice for a weekend of charging energy._

After we bought our tickets, we entered the park and I couldn't help but be annoyed at the bright, colourful lights and the displeasing noise of both humans and machines.

 _I want to go home already._

In contrary to my own feelings, I sensed the excitement coming off of my three companions, and curiosity from a specific someone. To our surprise, Chitanda suddenly took off to some stores with Ibara following suit.

"Don't they look like children to you?" The only other guy in our group spoke. He had a genuine smile on his face that says ' _I'm satisfied'_ even though we haven't been here for more than ten minutes. I snorted at the statement nonetheless.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you suddenly join them later, but yeah, they do look like children." He laughed joyously at the statement which I found insulting since I wasn't actually kidding.

"You know Houtarou, you've been presented a chance to have fun. It doesn't hurt to enjoy yourself once in a while." I snorted. How can I have fun when I barely have any energy left?

"I'm serious, you know? Besides, Chitanda-san's curiosity meter is blaring. It's not like you can escape now anyway." He lectured me as he plastered a huge grin on his face. I groaned and sighed. It's true anyway. So might as well make the most of it, right?

I straightened my gaze to see Ibara and Chitanda running towards us. Already holding a few tiny plushies. Even from a few meters away, I could see the shimmer in those glinting, swirling eyes of hers that practically yells 'I'm curious!'.

 _Yep. No escaping this one._

"Wait Chii... -chan. You're going too... fast. You're like a lost child!" Ibara was panting as she caught up with us.

"Sorry Ibara-san. I can't help it!" Chitanda practically bounced on her position. Each word coming out of her mouth was dripping with excitement.

They both had stuffed animals, one a teddy bear, and the other was a very fat penguin. I looked at them and rolled my eyes as Ibara scowled at me.

"Slug! Why don't you try and actually have fun for a minute and join us?"

"That's right Oreki-san! Say, what do you call those car-looking things?"

"Bumper cars."

"That's right! Let's go there!"

I didn't have enough time to protest as she immediately grabbed me by the hand and pulled me. I looked at the laughing pair and glared at them. And so I resisted, - much to Chitanda's surprise - and pulled her as I walked towards Satoshi and grabbed him. He paused to look at me, clearly surprised but smiled nonetheless. He gave me a grin and a thumbs up as he took Ibara's hand and I let myself be pulled by Chitanda again.

 _To the Bumper Cars._

I felt a small smile tugging at my lips at our childish antics as the other three laughed. I let out a shaky breath and decided to just go with the flow and actually enjoy. Which is a first for me.

 _After all. This wouldn't hurt much, right?_

...

We took a short break for lunch after taking on the Bumper Cars, Bumper Boats wherein we got a bit wet, Disk-O, Caterpillar and a few more. Much to their disappointment and my joy.

"Well folks! Looks like our resident energy conservationist is actually enjoying himself!" Satoshi announced in a dramatic voice that you'd mistake him for some commentator on a game show that would otherwise be boring.

Though this is not more preferable in any way.

"He certainly does! Do you think he's okay? Perhaps he's being posse-"

"Shut up." I scowled in annoyance and furrowed my brows at the chuckling two. I mean is it really that strange? Surely not, right?

 _Okay maybe it is_ ** _that_** _strange._

"Geez guys. You're so mean to Oreki-san! It's not like he doesn't do anything fun." Chitanda _scolded_ them. I saw a flash of uncertainty in her amethyst eyes, probably doubting herself too. My mouth twitched in mild irritation.

"Give us an example then Chii-chan? What can this slug be doing for fun?"

To be honest, I don't even know if I have done anything fun by normal people standards. I turned my head away in annoyance as Chitanda tried to form words with her fumbling mouth.

"See? By Oreki's standards, _fun_ activities are reading a novel and sleeping. _Especially_ sleeping."

I indulged myself in the food in front of me. Feeling the need to defend myself dissipate as that would cost me more energy than I prefer especially because I'm on the losing side.

But even though I kept my mouth shut, it seems they can't do it for their own.

"He wouldn't even dare step out of his house on weekends. Why do you think he suddenly accepted this invitation?"

Welp, this conversation just got a bit more dangerous than I'd like it to be. Still, I kept my mouth shut even though I'd end up with the short end of the stick _with_ jagged edges.

Chitanda seemed to ponder the question for a moment before answering.

"Because... He just wanted to come with us...?" She sounded unsure herself. The two of them stared at her as if she had grown two heads before they laughed.

"That would _never_ be enough for Houtarou to go."

To be frank, it _is_ true.

 _If I don't have to do it, I won't. If I have to do it, I'll make it quick._

And I'm sure that _everybody_ knows I don't have to do this nor is this quick. _Definitely not._ I felt a pang of guilt for bringing the clueless girl into this predicament.

 _It's not like I told her to, anyway._

I dared a glance at her and noticed her deep violet eyes swirling with curiosity as she put her hand to her chin, thinking hard in order to solve this mystery.

 _Not good._

In all honesty, I don't know why I even agreed to this trip myself. Perhaps there _really_ is something about this girl that I just can't say no to. I mean, every time she asks me a favor or question and I make the mistake of looking at her dead in the eye, she ensnares me and hypnotizes me to do or explain whatever she found interesting.

Maybe that's why. I'm not so sure myself.

"I'm sure that Houtarou only relented because it was Chitanda-san who ask-"

"Look at that long line over there. I think that's the line for Star Flyer. Want to go?" I quickly interjected Satoshi's explanation as I glared at him, much to his amusement. This immediately caught Chitanda's attention though.

It didn't take long for Chitanda to react as she literally jumped off of her seat and pulled me towards the long line. I regretted the ride I chose as I looked at the long line.

"I wonder what it's like up there! Let's go Oreki-san!" She followed the up-down motion of the levered seats with her eyes. It was amusing to watch her get excited over practically anything so easily like a child. A tiny smile tugged at my lips.

 _Very unlike me._

.

Once the ride was over, I saw how her legs kept shaking as if she were to crumble easily if you lay one finger on her. Her formerly excited face twisted into a small grimace. I assume she's just a bit dizzy and overwhelmed.

"Oi Chitanda. Are you doing fine there?" I asked her with a very subtle hint of worry in my voice even though I sounded mostly monotonous.

A few seconds had passed and she still hasn't responded so I resorted to touching her shoulder, which made her jump before relaxing.

"I asked if you were fine." I repeated my words. "Because if you're not, then we could just sit over the-" I stopped talking after hearing her call my name with a shaky breath.

"Oreki-san... I.."

"I?"

"I..." She continued, speaking more understandably now. "I want more! That was amazing!"

It was my turn to be surprised at her sudden change in mood. Nothing can really stop her, she's just way too energetic.

 _So much for being very formal._

"Let's go there!" She pointed at a high tower with 2 seats on 2 sides. "Booster, was it?"

"That's the Double Shot."

"Anyway, let's go!"

I sighed.

"As you wish then." I offered her a genuine smile. Her eyes grew wider and wider by the moment then I realized that I've never actually smiled at her, or anyone for that matter. I sweat dropped and panicked as she appeared to be teary-eyed so I unconsciously grabbed her hand and dragged her silently to the waiting line.

She kept silent, up until we were on top of the tower. She let out a _very_ girly squeal when we suddenly dropped down from a very high height as I tried my very hardest to keep any unmanly sound escape my mouth. Not that I cared much.

I chuckled quietly as we got off but she still heard me from a few feet away.

 _Damn good hearing._

"Oreki-san, you're mean!" She pouted at me uncharacteristically. Which I thought was cute by the way.

 _Very unlike me._

"I thought I was going to fall of a-and fall down to my d-death."

Woah, she's more straightforward than I thought she was.

"They won't possibly open a ride that could endanger the life of an individual right? That's why they ask for any medical concerns _and_ check the equipment before starting." I stated matter-of-factly even though I'm sure I sounded monotonous anyway.

She thought for a moment and then smiled at me, accepting my impromptu explanation.

"Thank you Oreki-san." There she goes, thanking me for very tiny things I do for her again. I just can't fathom how formal she is all the time. Does she even lose her cool? She bowed to me and perked up with a smile on her face that made my heart skip a beat.

 _Really? Oreki Houtarou's heart, skip a beat?_ ** _Very unlike him._**

I know she's thanking me for assuring her safety so I won't question her further so as to save energy.

"Mmhm." So I just mumbled in response.

.

"Hey, Oreki-san..." I saw her imploring gaze that tells me she wants to try something new. I had no idea if I was looking forward to or dreading her next statement. I suppose it's the former though.

Strange of me.

"I heard my classmates talk about this thing called a roller coaster..." Oh, a roller coaster, huh? I'm not really a fan of the ride, I don't like loops for that matter. Having motion sickness isn't really helpful after all.

"It's supposed to be very fun from what I've heard. I'm _very_ curious about it!"

 _Curse you, Chitanda's classmates._

I thought as I looked at her pleading eyes. I drew back my head, hesitating, but she kept on advancing until our noses were inches apart and I could feel her warm breath tickle my skin. I felt blood rushing onto my face and I quickly looked away to hide my flustered face.

"Look, I..." I muttered, trying to think of an excuse. I desperately tried to keep my eyes from landing on hers.

"I..?" She questioned me as she tilted her head to the side, successfully captivating me with her own gaze.

 _Please don't look at me like that._

The way she stared at me dead in the eye, it was as if like she was looking right through me and to my soul. I bit my lower lip before sighing and succumbing into one of her whims again.

"F-fine." I groaned in frustration while she clapped her hands and smiled at me full of glee.

We casually strolled along the pathway, destination in mind. At least she decided to keep silent which I was thankful for. The only sound made was her sandals clicking on the ground as she skipped in contentment.

When we arrived there, we were essentially surprised to see Ibara and Satoshi there. Seems like we forgot the presence of the other party in this very amusement park, and so did they. Well, to say that the two were surprised was an understatement.

"Fuku-chan, are you seeing what I'm seeing? Am I seeing this right? Do you believe this?"

"Yes, I am. Yes, you are. No I don't either."

"Oreki? In the waiting line for the roller coaster? The world might be ending!"

The two of them continuously bugged me to no end. I looked down at my companion to see her wondering state as that I was in danger.

"Why? is something wrong?"

"You see Chitanda-san. Our friend over here resents roller coasters! 2 reasons, First, because it's _energy consuming-_ " I snorted "-and second, because he gets easily motion sick!"

Chitanda gasped at Satoshi's claim. She looked at me with a worried glance and asked me if this is true. I looked away in shame and annoyance.

 _Way to kill the mood, Satoshi._

"If that is so, then you shouldn't have agreed to come with me." She said while casting a worried glance at me. "I would totally understand that Oreki-san." She spoke with guilt and I felt a bit irritated at the two for not being able to keep their mouths shut.

"No, It's fine. We're already here anyway." I spoke as if it was no big deal whuch just made Chitanda feel even more guilty. Screw her for being too much of a worrywart.

"No, no. It's alright. We could still go back. I wouldn't want yo-"

"Chitanda." I called her, voice stern and firm. "I said I'm fine." Her body language told me that she felt anxious of my sudden change in tone but soon, she sighed.

"If you say so."

.

After we got off the dreaded roller coaster, I could feel puke coming from my stomach rising to my mouth disgustingly slow. I felt really dizzy and I leaned on the lamppost for support. My vision blurred and the very earth I was standing on was swirling.

My brain was all fuzzy to say the least. I can't even hear the noise around me, and that's saying something considering the fact that I was in an amusement park.

I felt a gentle calming hand pat my shoulder and I warily looked over my shoulder to see Satoshi smiling sheepishly as if saying sorry. I did my best to scowl and needless to say, I failed horribly.

"Come on, Houtarou. I'm taking you to the comfort room. You're making Chitanda-san worried sick." He carried me by my shoulder and helped me walk to the nearest spinning comfort room. He coaxed me inside motioning that he'll stay outside by the door.

"You're in too deep Houtarou." I heard him chuckle outside as I emptied the contents of my stomach for the first round.

"You're willing to do anything now that the old Houtarou wouldn't even hesitate saying 'no' to."

To be honest, he had a point. Lately, I found myself doing things I hated or downright resented. I wondered if anything might have triggered this. I mean, I would do anything for-

"You're willing to do anything for Chitanda-san." Satoshi finished my inner ramblings and the realization pierced through me like a bullet. I never realized it until now. That everything I'd done was because Chitanda asked me to. It's like she's in complete control with the sudden change of direction in my gray-colored life.

 _Maybe I really am Strength after all._

I got out of the room, away from the stench of bile to meet a smiling Satoshi. "You like her don't you?" He confirmed my feelings. As much as I hate the tiring thought of liking someone, much less Chitanda who'd been the reason for every tiring moment in my life, I can't deny it. Not anymore.

I sighed and grabbed my head. "You sound like you don't like the mess you got yourself into." Satoshi chuckled as I hit his arm lightly. "I just didn't expect to come in terms with my feelings in a comfort room while the _fragrance_ of vomit floods my nose." He grimaced at the thought before howling in laughter.

"We were planning to ride the Ferris Wheel last after the Log Flume." I nodded seeing where he was trying to go to with this conversation. "You could sit this one out, by the way." I nodded in thanks.

"As I was saying, seeing the distressed Chitanda-san in contrary to the wonderful day she is having. Perhaps this would be the perfect time to tell her how you feel even though you just realized it right now." I groaned but nodded at his suggestion. That would be tiring to say the least but I would have time to think about what to say considering the fact that the Log Flume is one of the rides with the longest lines.

 _Very unlike me_.

"See? You'd do anything for Chitanda." He grinned at me and hopped away to join the two girls and then set their way to the Log Flume. I found a nearby bench and sat down on it, thinking.

 _How exactly am I gonna do this?_

...

Many minutes passed and I saw them walk out of the exit of the ride so I stood up. They walked up to me and I heard the mirth coming off of their mouths as they were drenched in dripping water.

I noticed Satoshi's usually spiked up hair completely falling down onto his face, much to his annoyance. And so is Ibara's white blouse which was making quite an embarrassing sight. She noticed where my gaze was and flared up in anger while Satoshi desperately pulled her towards the comfort room to change clothes. He looked over his shoulder and gave me a thumbs-up before disappearing.

I turned my head towards Chitanda whose lavender dress turned shades darker because of the water. And I can also see through it which sent an enormous amount of blood rushing to my face.

She looked up towards me, determination sparkling in her eyes while her face is flushed. "Oreki-san! I-" I silenced her with my index finger and pointed towards her clothes, of course without looking.

She let out a tiny squeak and her face turned completely red, as she clamped her mouth tight. I handed her a towel and pulled her towards another comfort room, motioning for her to change her clothes seeing that she has spare ones.

.

After bursting out the door, in completely fresh clothing, I watched her as she paused in front of me while fidgeting uncontrollably. I only saw the top of her red face because she couldn't look at me straight in the eye.

 _This is totally not like her. What's happening with us today?"_

"You saw right through didn't you?" I heard her shaky voice ask me as she let out another adorable squeak. That's unfair! She saw me half-naked earlier in my own house! This way, we should be even.

I thought of what to answer and decided to go for the easiest way out of this. I've spent enough time with her to know what to do. Anyway I'm telling the _truth_.

"W-well, I kind of... did..." I saw her shoulders slump in defeat and her face grew even redder, if that is even possible. I felt amused and bad at the same time as she pressed her palms onto her cheeks.

I flicked her forehead lightly and gently squeezed her hand, signalling not to worry then she sighed. But she grew _even more_ flushed at the contact. I smiled at her and pulled her towards the Ferris Wheel.

 _Very unlike me._

...

As our cabin slowly moved up, I was becoming more aware of the slightly tense atmosphere. I hope she'd break the tension sooner so I could commence my plan. And _soon_ she did.

"Oreki-san..." She started a bit nervously. "I'm sorry about the roller coaster, I didn't know you had motion sickness and I made you accept it. Please forgive me!" She bowed her head in guilt which just annoyed me. It's not her fault for me accepting.

"I told you it's fine. You don't have to apologize."

"But I wouldn't be able to sleep knowing I'm the cause of your discom-"

"Chitanda." I used my stern tone once again. It was just quite unnerving how stubborn she could get.

"I told you I'm fine. Besides, It wasn't that bad was it? I would rather experience something and hurt myself instead of missing something that is once in a lifetime."

 _Well, that is ironic. Ha-ha. We all know that that's a lie._

She bit her lip in a cute way to prevent herself from arguing even more while fidgeting nervously. She's still flushed in frustration and embarrassment. She slumped her shoulders and sighed in defeat. I grinned inwardly.

She seemed to be contemplating for a second before giving in to what her conscience might have been telling her.

But, I didn't expect her to suddenly tear up and smile at me sweetly.

 _Very in contrast._

"Thank you Oreki-san." She beamed as I started to panic. _Is she saying goodbye? Did I do something? Did I hurt her feelings? Yes, that must be it._

"Oi, oi. What happened? Did I say something wrong?" Sweat rolled from my forehead in worry as I reached up to her face and brushed her tears away. She tensed at the contact but immediately relaxed after. She took hold of my hand and placed it onto her lap.

"Sorry for worrying you. But you did do something." My eyes widened in panic as my heart started to beat faster.

"You made me happy today Oreki-san. Just by accepting my invitation, you've already filled my heart with glee." She smiled warmly and I sighed in relief. But the rapid beating of my heart just seemed to go even faster.

"But the mystery remains.." I was too entranced to even register what she was saying, I just stared and nodded dumbly at her as her words started to register in my brain. I'm willing to solve any mystery she'd give me for now.

"Why did you agree to come with us?"

The question struck me like a lightning bolt and my mind just went blank. I was expecting this question yet I couldn't answer. As If I wasn't preparing the whole time earlier. Why was it again that I agreed to this?

 _Ah, yes. Because I did it for her. Because I like her._

I straightened up myself, one hand still in hers. She didn't seem to notice so I let it be. I like how warm her hands were anyway.

I took a deep breath and braced myself for an energy-wasting confession.

"Well... You see, the reason why I agreed is because..." I began to sweat heavily while her purple eyes glinted in anticipation, shimmering with curiosity. She looked like a child being given her first ever candy.

 _No turning back now._

"Because I did it for... you..." Her eyes widened in astonishment while her face grew redder and redder by the minute. "E-eh?" She stammered in response. She looked like a deer caught in a car's headlights. "You know, I could never say no to you. If it were anyone else inviting me to this, I'd immediately refuse without hesitation. But with you it's... it's different. I-I never felt this way before. I can't even say no to any of your exhausting whims."

"Oreki-san-" I put my index finger on her lip to shush her.

I looked down as I exhaled loudly to hide my beet red face from her own red face. I felt her whole body shaking with emotion under my hand. I'm sure she's overwhelmed with what I just said.

"Look around." I said and her gaze wandered outside towards the sunset, completely mesmerizing hee. We're the top cabin at the moment after all.

"When you told us that you haven't experienced anything like this before, I knew you were curious. I wanted to.. I wanted to be there when you learn of these things. I wanted to be the one to appease your curiosity. I wanted to be there when you experienced all of which you see right now."

I paused.

"By your side."

My heart was thumping in my chest so loudly that I was able to hear it in my own ears. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and I turned towards her. I can see and feel her whole body shaking and shuddering under the weight of my words. She was breathing heavily. She too was sweating furiously as I am.

I tried to look as calm as possible. Needless to say, I failed because my face is just as beet red as hers.

I thought I could just tell her to forget everything I said and continue on with our lives like nothing happened. But I'm not gonna chicken out. Not again.

 _Not like I did that one spring afternoon_ _._

"Chitanda." She snapped out of her reverie and looked deep into my eyes. I told myself over and over that this is the right time and I won't back down.

"Oreki-san-"

"I like you. By a lot." I heard her gasp as loads of weight got off my chest. She shook even more and I became worried that she may collapse what with her heavy breathing.

I can still hear the frantic beating of my heart in my ears. And I also feel her quick pulse through her wrist.

Two streaks of water wet her cheeks and the tears continuously flowed down her pretty face.

"I-I wouldn't mind if you reject me harshly or gently. I've prepared myself with both. I'm just glad that I told you my feelings and not regret saying it sooner or later." I tipped her chin and before I could even brush the tears out of her red cheeks...

She kissed me. Passionately. As if she was holding on to dear life.

At first, I was taken by surprise but I kissed back seconds later. _She's feisty_. Is the last thought that crossed my mind before I succumbed into her delightful taste. She smelled nice too.

We broke the kiss after what seemed like forever, gasping for air. I pressed my forehead against hers as she hugged me by the neck tightly.

"Silly. Why would I reject you when I like you too?"

It was my turn to be surprised as she smiled warmly on my face. I felt a tear threatening to fall out of my right eye which I would scowl at in annoyance any other day. But not this day. If it's for her, I wouldn't mind.

 _I'm sure that if even a splash of color made its way into your gray colored life, you'd probably tear up too._

We sat in comfortable silence as the ferris wheel made its few spins.

"So what was your theory about your sister's 'prank' earlier?" She smiled at me bashfully before I groaned in embarrassment. "I suppose she already knew that I liked you." She giggled as I smiled.

"T-this means we're d-dating, right?" She spoke quietly into my ear with a quivering voice.

"Yes, dating."

She smiled once more before pulling me into a tender and loving hug.

...

We got out of the Ferris Wheel and I noticed Satoshi waving at us with a red faced Ibara, which is definitely strange. She returned my gaze and grimaced slightly. Much to my annoyance, of course.

"Yo, Houtarou, Chitanda-san!" Satoshi greeted as Ibara pulled Chitanda away from us. Probably for a girl talk.

"Good job up there!" Satoshi grinned from ear-to-ear and then I noticed the small binoculars hanging from his neck. My mouth twitched in annoyance and embarrassment.

"I never thought you had it in you. To think that you already shared a kiss right after conf-"

"To hell with you. Have some sense of privacy."

He just went on with his boisterous laughter as I hit his arm not so gently now. "I guess we're even now, huh?" He told me as she rubbed his sore arm.

I scoffed. "Sure, even." I said and he grinned widely as we went off to find the other two.

 _So this is the rose-colored life, huh?_

...

A/N: That's one hell of a slow Ferris wheel huh? Or maybe it's too big. Hmmm.

I didn't know if there was an amusement park in Kamiyama so I just made up one by the way Ha-ha. And I also forgot to tell you to brace yourselves from the upcoming OOC-ness. Senseless fluff. Anyway, thank you for reading!


End file.
